1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic power device realized by a plurality of elementary semiconductor components connected in parallel, and to a related manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor type electronic power devices are presently provided either having a single semiconductor component of a more or less large area, e.g. a thyristor, or having a number of physically separate semiconductor components mounted in parallel on insulated modular units contained in a single package.
Electronic power devices having a single component suffer drawbacks as to the limited value of deliverable power, or even when they do have a high power output current between 1000 A and 3000 A, as to a lesser ease of control and limited switching speed. One high power device having a single component is known in trade by the name "Press Pack".
Electronic power devices having a number of physically separate components have disadvantages associated with the greater complexity of assembly procedures and, in higher power devices, require considerably greater occupied space compared to that of devices of equal power having a single component.